dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aslatiel Bael
Aslatiel Bael is the protagonist of the FanFiction High School DxD: True Maou written by demonicjester01 . He is a Devil from the Bael Clan as well as one of the two surviving members of the Marchosias Clan. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy, being the President of the clandestine God Club and a member of the Occult Research Club. He is also Number Seven in the mysterious organization known as Stigma. Appearance Aslatiel is a seventeen-year-old boy of somewhat above average height, with slightly messy silver hair past his earlobes and piercing blood-red eyes, inherited from his father and mother respectively. He has pale skin and a lean, yet fairly muscular build with some scars. Unlike most Devils, Aslatiel possesses multiple pairs of black wings, having two pairs when he was thirteen years old, and four pairs as of being seventeen. This can be attributed to possessing the blood of the original Maou. When using the power of the Maou’s blood, his sclerae turn black and his pupils become feline-like slits. Initially, Aslatiel wore a black high-collared jacket over a bluish gray T-shirt, along with dark jeans and black leather boots. He always wears a black leather glove on his left hand, covering the crest of the Old Maou Faction. After the Peace Treaty arc, he changed his apparel to a gray jacket over a white T-shirt, grayish blue jeans and the same footwear. He also began to use a pair of black-rimmed spectacles at this point, and his black glove was changed for a similar one but with the shape of a wolf’s head on it. After battling with Claudia of the West, his clothes changed yet again, this time to an impermeable black hoodie with an optional white face mask, a cordovan T-shirt, and once again dark jeans with black boots. When he was younger, he wore clothes befitting of the young master of an aristocratic family, before being dressed in a simple black shirt with black trousers upon his capture by the Old Maou Faction. After freeing himself, his wardrobe changes frequently, but it almost always consists of dark-colored clothing with maybe some red or blue articles. He also began to wear his black glove at this time. Aslatiel is normally perceived as quite handsome by most women, drawing the attention of many girls at school. However, he can also come off as rather feminine in appearance, especially in his childhood, being mistaken for a girl by Soujirou during their first meeting. He bears a strong physical resemblance to his father. Similar to his cousin Rias, Aslatiel possesses a single strand of hair standing out at the top of his head (known in Japan as ahoge). Personality During his childhood, Aslatiel was confident in his own abilities to the point of arrogance, challenging strong creatures to battle just to show off. He had a well-accepted sense of his own childishness, once calling out Ravel on trying to be too mature for their age. He was known to be a doting brother, as well as fiercely competitive, perceptive of others’ struggles and extremely caring. These last traits earned him the romantic affections of Ravel and Sona. After being experimented on by the Old Maou Faction, undergoing months of intense torture and witnessing the death of his younger sister Lucatiel, Aslatiel’s personality changes drastically. He abandons his subconscious non-killing ways and becomes willing to not only murder, but also cause unnecessary pain and suffering to anyone who threatens him or his loved ones, Graphas Lucifuge and his father being the main targets of his hatred. Yearning for power and strength, he maintains his arrogance, but not to the point of feeling contempt for his enemies. Using the Beast of Darkness as his guide, his new creed becomes “If you are strong, you live. If you are weak, you die.”, and he believes it is not only his right, but his obligation to “devour” anyone who stands in his way. After reuniting with Rias, Sona and Akeno and making new friends, he appears to be reverting back to his pre-experimentation personality, although he still keeps his ruthlessness to some extent. Aslatiel is slow to warm up to people, hiding his true feelings behind a façade of arrogance and hostility, but after recognizing someone as a friend, he becomes fiercely loyal and willing to do almost anything for them, even if he has to play the villain for that person. Aslatiel has deep-rooted feelings in the value of hard work, causing him to admire and even envy people like Issei and Sairaorg, who continue to push forward despite their lack of natural talent. Even after being revealed as a member of Stigma, Aslatiel preserves a strong love for his family and friends, being capable of doing the most heinous of acts in order to keep them safe and happy, even if he himself becomes unhappy in the process. Aslatiel is easily embarrassed by many things, especially in romance and sexual situations. He also possesses a mischievous side, forming the God Club with Issei and Yuuto as well as staging an almost perfect plan of disproportionate revenge upon his cousin, Rias. He’s also afraid of roller coasters and clowns, and has an inhuman love for sweet foods. All around, Aslatiel’s personality takes heavily after that of his mother in her youth. History Aslatiel was the first son of the marriage between Griffith Marchosias and Anastacia Bael, so he was the supposed heir to the Marquis-ranking family. One year later, his sister Lucatiel was born, later becoming a weak-bodied, yet energetic girl who deeply loved her brother. Aslatiel, in turn, was very protective of her. During this time, Aslatiel and Lucatiel also befriended Rias, Sona and Ravel, the five of them becoming an inseparable group. Aslatiel’s sword training at the hands of his father started when he was barely six years old, and he had learned nine of the ten standard Absolute Blade Arts by the time he was nine. One year after his father Griffith slaughtered the entire Marchosias Clan and disappeared, Aslatiel and Lucatiel were kidnapped during an attack of the Old Maou Faction on the Gremory castle, and were believed dead. Plot At some point, Aslatiel became a freelancer with Sirzechs as his guardian. Throughout this time, he took on all kinds of jobs, ranging from escort to hitman. He made an enemy out of the Greek goddess Artemis during this time. After completing a job during which he accidentally encountered Riser Phenex, Aslatiel is called by Sirzechs and hired to move to Kuoh Town and protect Rias, Sona and their peerages from the suspicious activities of the Fallen Angel Cadre Kokabiel. Reluctant at first, Aslatiel eventually complies. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Aslatiel possesses extremely vast reserves of demonic power, considered comparable to the likes of Vali Lucifer's. This can likely be attributed to his parentage, but mainly due to possessing the blood of the original Maou. His aura is red in color. * Infusion: The Marchosias Clan’s Devil Trait. Aslatiel is capable of directly infusing his bones, blood vessels and muscles with demonic power, drastically increasing his physical capabilities at the risk of damaging his body. According to Kokabiel, Aslatiel’s and his father’s talent with this ability are abnormal, with them being able to infuse specific parts of their bodies in order to increase effectiveness and minimize the risk. This particular use of Infusion is what allows Aslatiel and Griffith to use the Absolute Blade Arts. **'Absolute Blade Arts:' Griffith Marchosias’ series of strongest sword techniques, with a total of ten confirmed but not fully revealed basic techniques and an unspecified number of special ones. Only made possible due to Infusion, they are Aslatiel’s main combat skills. ***'First Form – Purple Lightning:' Infusing one of his legs from the knee down with demonic power, Aslatiel releases a lightning-fast thrust which induces explosive power in a specific direction. ***'Second Form – Meteor:' Infusing the entirety of both arms with demonic power, Aslatiel launches a powerful downwards slash. Among the ten basic Absolute Blade Arts, it boasts the greatest raw power. ***'Third Form – Shadowmoon Waltz:' Aslatiel’s favorite sword skill. An anti-army technique, it is done by infusing the waist and its surroundings with demonic power, taking a pivoting stance, typically done in one foot, and then spinning in a revolving fashion with the sword held in a reverse grip. The spiraling dance can easily deflect an omnidirectional wave of attacks and defeat many opponents at once. ***'Fourth Form – Blazing Slash:' A counter-type technique against fire attacks, it consists of spinning at a high speed in order to create a vortex of wind capable of absorbing the flames. Then, the collected fire is launched towards the opponent. Requires less Infusion effort than the Shadowmoon Waltz. ***'Sixth Form – Crushing Fang:' An anti-shield technique, it is performed by slamming a fist infused with demonic power on the sword’s pommel. The following vibration is easily capable of shattering ordinary defense-type magic circles. ***'Eighth Form – Hydra’s Shadow:' Infusing the sword arm, particularly the elbow, with demonic power, Aslatiel releases seven thrusts at a speed that creates the illusion of them happening at the same time. ***'Destructive Form – Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance:' Indisputably the most powerful Absolute Blade Art in terms of destructive power, far outclassing even Meteor, it is a technique invented for slaying monsters and powerful spirits, not meant to be used against other swordsmen. Originally a skill meant for two swords, Aslatiel has been able to adapt it so that he can use it with one, but doing so severely strains the hand in use. A stream of powerful slashes ranging from sixteen to eighteen seamlessly attack the target in a manner resembling the blooming of a flower. With this technique, a thirteen-year-old Aslatiel was able to destroy a construct of the archdemon-class spirit Valaraukar, who is said to have powers above those of a High-Class Devil. **'Aslatiel’s Originals:' A series of Absolute Blade Arts devised by Aslatiel, rather than his father. ***'Advanced Form – Iron Snake:' A spinning attack made with a sectioned blade, rather than a usual sword. The unorthodox blade can attack the opponent from an unexpected direction if it misses at first, but it is also remarkably hard to control. ***'Advanced Form – Tiger and Dragon:' A dual wielding sword skill. The user releases countless lightning-fast slashes without requiring a starting stance. ***'Advanced Form - Dust Wheel: '''A powerful downwards slash surpassing even Meteor in power. The user rolls in midair at a high speed, using the momentum of the rotation as well as gravity in order to increase the power of the blow. ***'Advanced Form – Soaring Rakshasa:' The user takes a backwards impulse, generally from pushing one’s own weapon against the opponent’s guard. It results in a powerful thrust delivered in a reverse spinning motion. ***'Flash Form – Death Butterfly’s Flash Dance:' The ultimate form of counter invented by Aslatiel, it is achieved by creating an extremely faint field of demonic power around the body, allowing unsurpassed precision in movement, even when reacting to blows outside of the field of vision. *'Power of Destruction:' Being part of the Bael Clan, Aslatiel is able to use the family’s Devil Trait. A type of demonic energy specialized in severing the molecular bindings of matter, both living and inanimate. He’s further able to shape it into a personal optimized form. **'Forge of Extinction:' Created upon a similar concept to Sirzechs’ Ruin the Extinct, Aslatiel condenses large quantities of Power of Destruction in the shape of various weapons, ranging from swords, spears, whips, etc. Aslatiel can mentally use these weapons as projectiles of limited mobility or, as he prefers, bring them to hand for melee combat. **'Shell: A technique that creates several humanoid silhouettes out of Power of Destruction, including one that serves namely as a covering for Aslatiel's own body. Its main use is to confuse the opponent about where Aslatiel truly is. However, the shell still needs even minuscule openings for Aslatiel to breath through, which allowed Sona to bypass it by pinpointing his true body as a place with higher water concentration. '''Maou’s Blood: During his time as a captive of the Old Maou Faction, Aslatiel had the blood of the original Four Satans assimilated into his bloodstream. Activating the blood’s power optimizes all of his senses and provides him with a number of additional powers. *'Biomass Generation:' Aslatiel is able to produce dark red biomass of variable hardness and flexibility from his back, generally in the form of additional limbs. Due to its nature, this biomass can be assimilated into the body for emergency healing and its versatility gives it great power in close combat, but the amount that can be stored at any given time is limited and lost tissue takes long to refill. Surprisingly, Aslatiel's habit of eating sweets can somewhat speed up the process. *'Electromagnetism Manipulation:' With the ability to manipulate electromagnetism within the area of effect of his demonic power, Aslatiel can perform a variety of different phenomena, the most commonly used being transmutation of matter into tools and materials that suit a given situation. However, he cannot make new matter out of demonic power in the manner magic would be able to, and the delicate scale at which this ability works requires deep knowledge and immense concentration on Aslatiel's part to avoid failure. *'Magic Decomposition:' Aslatiel has shown the ability to deconstruct magic-based phenomena into its base particles through touch. These stray particles can be absorbed by Terminus Est or other special tools in order to be used as a normal source of magic power. However, this ability requires outputting a demonic power cost comparable to the magic in the neutralized phenomena, along with a time span that increases in accordance to the power being deconstructed, leaving Aslatiel open to counter as he does so. ** Iblis Break: '''A "state change" technique that makes a more thorough use of the demonic power in Aslatiel's Maou blood by '''Infusing it through the Marchosias Clan's special trait. In this state, Aslatiel's strength, speed and durability are substantially increased and his demonic power reserves are augmented. However, the additional "closeness" and strengthened influence of the Maou's power over him allows their fragmented consciousness to shave away at Aslatiel's sanity and ravage his body, causing him extreme pain that increases with usage. Due to this, the amount of time this form can be maintained is very short. Its name is taken from "Iblis", the Arabic name for Satan, and "Break" from "Balance Break". Beast of Darkness: Aslatiel has been shown to possess a mysterious beast in the shape of a black wolf with lightning-like red eyes inside him, present ever since he was a young kid. This beast gave him his ideal of “If you are strong, you live. If you are weak, you die.”, and has shown pleasure when Aslatiel gives in to anger and becomes more murderous. It seems to possess great power, and has no qualms with allowing Aslatiel access to it so long as he, in the beast’s words, “becomes carefree”. *''' Armor:' The Beast of Darkness has the ability to produce a Black Wolf Armor that drastically increases Aslatiel’s capabilities, at the price of making him enter some kind of “berserker rage”. All of Aslatiel’s normal abilities are powered up beyond the limit in this form, and he’s also capable of using the powers of the Maou’s blood. It also shows the ability to generate a corrosive black miasma capable of breaking down Katerea Leviathan’s supposedly indestructible tentacle-arms. However, the greatest power of the armor seems to be that it completely desensitizes Aslatiel to pain, rendering him capable of ignoring any injury without difficulty. In the case of receiving a wound that could hamper movement, the armor will pierce Aslatiel’s body with thin barbs and needles in order to keep him together, allowing for uninterrupted combat, but at the cost of hurting him even more. It has also shown the ability to bite with its wolf helmet and release an extraordinarily powerful blast of black and white energy which Sirzechs describes as “similar, yet different” to the Power of Destruction. In this form, Aslatiel has enough power to obliterate Katerea Leviathan powered-up by an Ophis snake as well as fairly easily defeating Creuserey Asmodeus as an Apostle Spawn, who, in his own words, had surpassed the original Asmodeus in power. However, he also loses complete sight of himself, and is driven only by an insatiable desire to fight. '''Immense Strength:' Being a Devil, Aslatiel possesses a great amount of physical strength. He’s able to comfortably wield the enormous Terminus Est as well as the gargantuan pistol Romulus, all without showing signs of tiredness. He is also capable of affecting Viktor Ronove’s sense of balance with only hand-to-hand combat and despite being ultimately outclassed, he managed to keep up with Riser Phenex for a while during their training spar. Master Swordsman: Trained by the best swordsmen in the Underworld from his early childhood, and further honing his skills by himself during his travels in the human world, Aslatiel has become a fearsome offensive-type swordsman. While being an expert of orthodox techniques, Aslatiel generally uses a unique sword style that utilizes every part of his body as well as the environment, giving him an edge over more traditional sword fighters. Being adept at both single swords and dual wielding, as well as a master of the Absolute Blade Arts, those who can match him in this skill are few and far between. Expert Weapon User: Despite his specialty being swordsmanship, Aslatiel is also proficient in using many types of weapons; spears, daggers and firearms to name a few. However, his skill in wielding these is rather limited when compared to swords, putting him at a disadvantage if using them against an opponent who can handle his swordsmanship. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While paling in comparison to a master martial artist like Sairaorg Bael and losing to Riser's fire-enhanced blows, Aslatiel’s skills in bare-handed combat are remarkable, being able to handle both Issei and Koneko during their sparring match and even outmatching Bikou in their youth. According to Tiamat, he's a Silver Glove I in the French martial art known as Savate. Due to this, his martial arts seem to be focused on kicks. *'Destructive Impact:' An unarmed fighting skill made possible by Infusion. It is performed by infusing a fist with demonic power and releasing a shockwave capable of passing through objects and surfaces. Novice Magic Control: Confirmed by himself, as well as Sona and Niphelia, Aslatiel’s skills in magecraft are sub-par at most. Due to his Steel magic alignment, he’s unable to use actual offensive spells, only being able to utilize either his raw demonic power or his Power of Destruction. He’s also incapable of using the standard teleportation spell used by most Devils, forcing him to fly, walk or use a vehicle unless someone else does the teleportation. Nonetheless, Aslatiel can still project simple illusions if the conditions are optimal, and can also use a limited Stealth spell as well the Reincarnation spell of the Evil Pieces and the spell needed to make a familiar contract. Spirit Contractor: '''Aslatiel possesses the rare ability to naturally communicate and form contracts with Spirits, a particular type of Familiar. His talent in this craft is demonstrated by his facility in contracting with and wielding Terminus Est, the strongest Steel Attribute Spirit and a Spirit Arm who had rejected and slayed all potential contractors for more than a century. '''Keen Intellect: While completely outclassed by Sona and Rias in terms of actual strategy, preparation and teamwork, Aslatiel is recognized by many people as a combat genius. Despite the violent nature of his powers, he behaves a lot like a tactical combatant and can use his intelligence, improvisational skills and general comfort on the battlefield to challenge opponents far more powerful than himself. Immense Speed: Aslatiel has proven to be extremely fast, easily keeping up with Yuuto during their sparring match, completely outclassing Irina and Xenovia and even taking Kokabiel by surprise. *'Meta-Three-Dimensional Movement:' An advanced movement skill originally used by Niphelia. It allows almost inhuman feats such as moving across any terrain or angle as if it was a flat and smooth surface, sticking to uneven flooring such as ropes or chains and switching the body’s position in midair with little effort. Immense Stamina: Aslatiel possesses an incredible amount of stamina, being able to fight and defeat Viktor Ronove, a remarkably powerful Devil, even after months of unrelenting torture, while also killing the staff at the Old Maou Faction’s research center without any time to rest. He was also able to keep up with the human form of Claudia of the West, the Fifth Apostle, for a while, even after expending energy due to neutralizing Asia in her berserk Balance Breaker state. Immense Endurance: In part due to his Steel alignment, Aslatiel has increased resistance to most damage. He is able to take substantial amounts of punishment without being healed and still keep fighting. Even after months of torture, he managed to defeat a High-Class Devil like Viktor Ronove, and during his battle against the Apostle Claudia, he shrugged off being pierced and hanged by his arm at a high altitude so he could prepare a surprise attack. Flight: Being a Devil, Aslatiel can fly with his wings. When he uses all eight of his wing gains more speed, but ends up less control over his ability to fly, hence he often just uses two of his wings. Equipment Terminus Est: Aslatiel’s sword, main battle partner and also the strongest Steel Attribute Spirit. Originally the weapon of choice of Severian the Executioner, known as one of the strongest human swordsmen in history. She's a Spirit Arm and therefore has an alternate form, in her case being that of a young girl with an expressionless face. *'Shapeshifting:' Despite her main form being that of a greatsword, Est can freely change into almost any kind of blade; dual one-handed swords, a sword-breaker dagger, a sectioned whip-blade and Chinese hook-swords among others. *'Terminus Nova: '''A beam-type finishing move. By absorbing demonic power into her blade and merging it with her own magic power, Est amplifies the energy several times over and a blast of silver and red light is released upon slashing. The resulting beam is powerful enough to completely shatter Asura's replica of Ajax the Great's shield, but its severe demonic power drain and charge time serve as considerable drawbacks. '''Romulus and Remus:' A pair of semi-automatic pistols created by Aslatiel with blueprints from Cristina Faraldo. Being 39 cm long and weighing 16 kg, Romulus is a massive gun with a caliber of 13 mm that is used by Aslatiel for heavy destruction, being able to damage Asia’s Balance Breaker thorns. Remus is the smallest of the pair, measuring 28 cm in length and weighing 3.5 kg, but is the only gun capable of firing Aslatiel’s Anti-Gear bullets. During Iblis Break, Romulus can merge with Est to form a large gunblade. *'Anti-Gear Rounds:' Using a similar concept to Rizevim’s Sacred Gear Canceller, these bullets have the effect of temporarily nullifying the powers of any Sacred Gear, should they hit their mark. After using one to save a berserk Asia, Aslatiel has four of these bullets left. Quotes “Grayfia-sama, a hug?” To Grayfia after she compliments him. “I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die…” ''When on a roller coaster with Xenovia and Irina. ''“I realize it’s difficult for you womenfolk to understand this, but the ecstasy of release after forcibly building up that gripping tension of unnecessary restraint… It’s breathtaking.” To Akeno, Rias and Sona about a special chocolate bar. “Ise, if this was ‘Clue’, I’d be waiting for you in the study with the candlestick.” To Issei when in danger of their plan being discovered. “Go! As long as you remain alive, there will always be another chance! Death is the end of everything! Don’t you understand!?” To Alexander after defeating him. “Hey. Just because you are better than those pretentious munchers, don’t try to get chummy with Lucy.” To Rumen Belmont after he kisses Lucina’s hand. Trivia *Aslatiel’s height is 176 cm (5 feet 9 inches) and his weight is 66 kg (145 lbs). *Aslatiel’s birthday is on October 1st. *His appearance is based off of Daiya Oomine from Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria. *Aslatiel's blood type is A. *Aslatiel hates tomato peels, but has no major problem with eating the flesh. *According to Asura: Aslatiel was 155 cm tall and weighed 44 kg when he was fourteen years old, he likes romance manga and prefers breasts over butts. *Due to all of the members of his peerage being unfathomably bad at cooking, Aslatiel has become a skillful chef. *He has a “Cool Dudes According to Me” ranking in order from coolest to least cool: Sirzechs, Yuuto, Sairaorg, himself (Aslatiel), Riser and Issei. Saji doesn't even make the list. *Aslatiel’s ideal woman is a strong and independent girl who still has a shy and modest side. He also fancies tomboyish girls with long hair. *Aslatiel’s weak (erogenous) spots are his ears. *In demonicjester01's headcanon, Aslatiel would be voiced by Jun Fukuyama in Japanese and David Reale in English, known for voicing Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass and Kai Hiwatari from Beyblade respectively. *His theme song is “Black Intruder” by Hiroki Takahashi. *Having taken place in the "World Shift" events, Aslatiel has developed a rather close relationship with Karna S. Heidrich. Seeing Karna as a younger brother figure and similar to Lucina in some aspects, he can become overprotective of him and also likes showing off when before him, often times ending in his own embarrassment. __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Demonicjester01 Category:Devil Heir/Heiress